


Tranches de vie

by Aulie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, More tags later, No Chronology, Post Avengers (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulie/pseuds/Aulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS concernant Tony et Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B comme le Bain

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a aucune choronologie entre ces OS par soucis d'inspiration. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idée mais pour ceux qui en ont à me proposer, ils sont les bienvenus !

Il était près de 21 heures et pour une fois, tous les Avengers étaient réunis dans leur 'QG', soit la Tour Stark elle-même. Même Thor était présent depuis quelques jours, il en avait fini avec ses obligations sur Misgard, du moins pour le moment. Steve avait d'organiser une soirée cinéma, comme toutes les semaines en réalité. Chacun à leur tour, les 'super-héros' choisissaient le film de leur choix pour la soirée. Ce soir, c'était au Captain America de choisir, et son choix s'est porté sur Pearl Harbor dont il avait entendu parlé, et puis le thème lui portait à cœur, alors personne n'a pu lui refuser cela. Les pizzas étaient donc prêtes, le pop-corn également. Tout le monde était fin prêt pour le film, même certains comme Natasha (bon en réalité, elle était la seule) qui rechignait à regarder un film long de trois heures. Mais Clint, lui, était très heureux, enfin... Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Steve...

« Il serait dommage de commencer sans Bruce ! déclara ce dernier, assis tout près de l'archer sur l'immense canapé.

\- Je vais le chercher ! annonça Tony

\- JARVIS ? Peux-tu me dire où se trouve Bruce ?

\- Dans sa chambre monsieur... »

Le propriétaire des lieux partit donc à la recherche de son meilleur ami, à l'étage du dessus, là où se trouvaient les 'quartiers' du scientifique, ainsi que les siens par la même occasion. Arrivé sur les lieux, Tony frappa à la porte de la chambre mais après quelques secondes d'attente, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Un peu soucieux (il l'était toujours concernant Bruce à vrai dire), il frappa de nouveau, collant son oreille à la porte. Il n'entendait aucun bruit à l'intérieur, et pourtant il était bien là. Décidé, il finit par entrer.

« Bruce ? »

La chambre était déserte. Le lit n'était même pas défait... Il n'y avait personne, enfin presque. Tony put alors entendre un bruit des plus étranges c'était comme, oui, le clapotis de l'eau. Le milliardaire vit alors la porte de la salle de bains attenante qui était entre-ouverte, pour le grand Tony Stark, c'était une invitation à entrer. Bruce n'allait pas aimer mais bon...

Sans vraiment de gêne, il entra précipitamment dans la pièce et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit Bruce Banner dans un bain moussant. Tony resta un moment bouche bée, troublé par cette vision des plus alléchantes. Hey mais attendez depuis quand il trouvait son meilleur ami alléchant ?

« Tony, mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans _ma_ salle de bain ? hurla Bruce qui faisait son possible pour ramener le peu de mousse qui restait sur lui, histoire de se cacher un minimum

\- Je... euh... je venais te chercher pour... tu sais le film...

\- Ah... il est si tard ? Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer en fait.

\- Oh... ok... »

Tony se sentait gêné tout à coup, enfin pas autant que Bruce qui était écarlate qui et qui essayait de se cacher dans la baignoire. Mais son ami reprit sa contenance habituelle, celle qu'il prend pour cacher un malaise apparent.

« Tu as trouvé un moyen de te relaxer à ce que je vois ?

\- Si on veut... mais après une journée de dix heures au labo, c'est toujours appréciable.

\- Tu en fais trop Bruce... enfin je veux dire au laboratoire

\- Ça m'occupe, et puis je n'ai que ça à faire.

\- Hm... bon tu sors ? Tout le monde t'attend !

\- Je sortirai bien, seulement, tu vois... tu es encore là !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, je t'ai vu nu plusieurs fois après tes transformations !

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Dehors ! cria Bruce en montrant la porte du doigt

\- Bon, bon... »

Tony lui envoya un sourire amusé et sortit de la salle de bains, tant pis il attendrait dans la chambre. Le scientifique resta, néanmoins, quelques instants dans la baignoire, trop suspicieux. Il connaissait bien Tony maintenant et il le savait capable de revenir à la charge. Il se décida enfin et sortit de son bain, très vite, manquant de glisser et de s'ouvrir le crâne par la même occasion. Il s'empara d'un drap de bain qu'il noua autour de sa taille et en attrapa un autre pour se sécher rapidement les cheveux. Il entra alors dans sa chambre et découvrit son meilleur ami, allongé sur son lit.

« Je te croyais noyé dans ton bain !

\- Je te croyais parti avec les autres !

\- Je suis galant, je t'ai attendu ! »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa des vêtements propres et repartit dans la salle de bains pour s'y changer, car Tony se semblait pas vouloir bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour parmi les autres. Thor et Natasha parlaient du contexte du film qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir, tandis que Clint et Steve semblaient se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Hawkeye remarqua les cheveux en bataille du scientifique.

« Alors Bruce, tu faisais ta petite sieste ?

\- Non, mieux... Il prenait un bain moussant !

\- Tony... je te déteste... lâcha le concerné entre ses dents

\- Moi aussi je t'adore... »

Les autres n'en firent pas trop de cas, au grand soulagement de Bruce qui avait quand même été choqué par la révélation de Tony à son égard, et encore choqué était un grand mot. Plus rien ne le choquait depuis qu'il vivait ici à vrai dire. Il s'installa alors à un bout du canapé, assez loin des autres. Son idiot de meilleur ami le rejoignit alors, s'asseyant auprès de lui, lui donnant une grande tape sur le genou.

« Allez, tu ne vas pas bouder !

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin... _moi_!

\- Oh... ça me vexe ce que tu me dis là... dit Tony, posant une main sur le réacteur Ark qui le maintenait en vie, un air faussement triste

\- Rien à foutre ! répondit Bruce, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire

\- Bien... Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois que tu prends un bain, attends-toi à me voir débarquer et tu verras que la baignoire sera trop petite pour t'y cacher !

\- Tout mais pas ça ! s'écria Bruce, qui n'était pas rassuré du tout

\- Je prends note... _Tout_ sauf ça !

\- Bruce, un conseil, verrouille la porte de ta chambre à partir de ce soir, on ne sait jamais... » annonça Clint

Le scientifique fit alors une grimace qui reflétait ce qu'il ressentait à cette instant présent : de la frayeur. Le sourire presque pervers de Tony ne l'aidait pas du tout. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Thor qui avait à peu près suivit. Bruce lui, s'enfonçait littéralement dans le canapé. Plus jamais il ne prendrait de bain.


	2. I comme Iron Fish

Tony était dans son labo et travaillait sur l'étanchéité de sa toute nouvelle armure. Il avait installé de grands bacs remplis d'eau où flottaient certains éléments de l'amure de titane rouge et or. Très concentré, Tony avait, cependant, mis en route sa playlist favorite, il faut dire qu'ACDC prenait le dessus dans celle-ci, mais peu importe. Le célèbre 'Highway to Hell' commença alors et déjà, le milliardaire battait la mesure de son pied. Il se rapprocha de l'écran de contrôle pour faire certains réglages et quand il eut fini, son regard s'attarda sur un bocal rempli d'eau lui aussi. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit poisson rouge aux couleurs bien particulières. En effet, la couleurs de ses écailles ressemblait étrangement à celles de son armure. Le poisson était en fait un cadeau de Captain America en personne. Il trouvait l'endroit un peu triste et que ce n'était pas un mal que Tony ait un peu de compagnie hormis Bruce bien évidemment. A la base, Tony avait trouvé ce geste complètement ridicule et s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie des autres Avengers. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Iron Fish vivait dans ce labo, et son propriétaire s'était habitué à sa présence et il lui arrivait même de lui parler. C'était du grand Tony Stark quoi ! Oui, Iron Fish, voilà comment le pauvre animal se nommait, il ne faut pas réfléchir pendant des heures pour deviner qui lui avait donner ce nom un peu singulier. Bruce, lui, trouvait la situation des plus amusante et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour taquiner son petit-ami sur le sujet.

Tony revint vers les bacs remplis d'eau alors que le volume de la musique fut diminué jusqu'à temps qu'elle devienne un simple bruit de fond. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Bruce était sur le chemin et n'allait pas tarder à franchir les portes du labo. Habituellement, le génie mais aussi play-boy n'aimait pas que l'on touche à sa musique mais quand il s'agissait de son partenaire scientifique, il ne disait jamais non. Il s'accroupit alors près des bacs et observa les pièces de sa prochaine armure. La porte s'ouvrit alors et ce fut un chat qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce, renversant au passage quelques affaires qui traînaient. L'animal était noir et blanc et semblait bien volage, mais surtout effrayé. Surpris, Tony se redressa et s'approcha du chat qui s'était caché sous une table de travail. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas rassuré et pas très heureux de voir Tony qui fronça les sourcils.

« Bruce ?

\- Oui ? » répondit une voix derrière lui

Stark se tourna alors vers la voix et découvrit Bruce qui tenait sur le seuil de la porte, haussant un sourcil. Tony regarda de nouveau le chat qui en profita pour lui filer entre les jambes. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Tony, ne me dis pas que tu croyais que ce chat...

\- Mais... pff... n'importe quoi ! »

Bruce leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un petit rire. Il se dirigea vers l'animal avant de le prendre dans ses bras, rejoignant Tony qui l'observait, un peu décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il

\- C'est un chat...

\- Démonstration magistrale de ce qui saute aux yeux !

\- En fait, c'est mon chat. Tony, je te présente... le chat, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.

\- Mais depuis quand...

\- Ce matin, ça m'a pris comme ça... Et je puis je dois t'avouer que je commençais à être jaloux de la relation ambiguë que tu as avec... Iron Fish...

\- Tu es complètement cinglé tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais... Venant de toi, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait...

\- Mais tu sais qu'il va falloir t'en occuper !

\- Pendant des années, je me suis occupé d'un géant caractériel alors je peux bien m'occuper d'une petite boule de poils...

\- Ce n'est pas une boule de poils ! C'est le diable réincarné ! Je déteste les chats...

\- Laisse-moi deviner... traumatisme de l'enfance ? Demanda Bruce, luttant contre un fou rire

\- Exactement ! Alors éloigne cette bête hideuse... »

Tony fit quelques pas en arrière, regardant le pauvre animal qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. En réalité, il avait une jolie frimousse mais ça, le milliardaire n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, et dans le cas contraire, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Bruce, lui, souriait.

« Regarde ! Il me fixe bizarrement ! » s'écria Tony en pointant le chat du doigt

Bruce relâcha la pauvre bête qui se baladait maintenant dans le labo sous les yeux de Tony, soudainement suspicieux.

« Et où est-ce-que qu'il va crécher ? demanda alors le 'phobique' des chats

\- Dans notre lit, entre ses deux papas ? répondit Bruce en riant

\- Certainement pas !

\- Je lui trouverai bien un endroit...

\- Ouais... Compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Tony, je m'en occuperai.

\- Oui, tu lui feras des câlins, pendant que moi, je serai obligé de me satisfaire avec mon poignet ! S'écria Tony qui, soudainement, avait retrouvé sa verve

\- Rappelle-toi, tu as Iron Fish ! »

Bruce se rapprocha alors de Tony, posant une main sur sa hanche et en deux secondes, il l'attira à lui, collant son corps au sien. Bon finalement, c'était pas si mal cette petite visite.

« Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, il y a des choses que je peux faire avec toi que je ne peux pas faire avec le chat... murmura le scientifique

\- Qu'avez vous fait de mon Bruce Banner...

\- Anthony Howard Stark, fermez-là pour une fois... »

Tony frissonna entendant son nom entier. Généralement, lorsque Bruce le prononçait ainsi c'était pour deux raisons. Soit il avait fait une connerie, soit Bruce était excité. Bon apparemment, vu les yeux de ce dernier en ce moment, Tony optait pour la deuxième solution. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, un grand fracas retentit les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils se retournèrent et la première chose que Tony remarqua, c'était le bocal d'Iron Fish, brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol, mais aucune trace de l'animal. Puis son regard tomba sur le diable sur pattes qui semblait être satisfait de la situation. On pouvait alors voir, un semblant de nageoire entre ses babines. Bientôt, l'animal fit disparaître le poisson dans son estomac, l'affaire semblait réglée. Tony, les yeux écarquillés, se rua sur le chat encore sans nom mais ce dernier alla se réfugier en hauteur, sur une étagère, il semblait connaître le sort que voulait lui donner le propriétaire du défunt Iron Fish. Bruce, lui, faisait son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer, de rire bien sûr.

« Iron Fish ! Bruce, je vais le tuer ! cria Tony en s'emparant d'un morceau de ferraille

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Attends, on a bien vu la même chose rassure-moi ! Ta stupide créature a avalé mon bébé sous mes yeux !

\- Il avait faim le pauvre... Et puis ce n'est qu'un poisson !

\- Ah ah ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu Bruce ! Tout était prévu !

\- Tu es parano mon pauvre chéri... »

Bruce tourna alors les talons, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. Il fallait vite qu'il sorte avant qu'il n'explose. Il prit alors le chat dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Allez viens avec papa Bruce, on va chercher de quoi manger... »

Tony les regarda quitter la pièce, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cela. Il devait avouer que ce... cette créature des ténèbres et le Docteur Banner étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ils étaient tous les deux machiavéliques.

Dans le couloir, Bruce laissa exprimer tout ce qu'il avait refouler dans le labo et finit par éclater de rire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas amusé au dépend de Tony, habituellement c'était toujours lui qui était la cible des farces de ce dernier. Il se pencha sur son nouvel animal de compagnie et murmura de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende :

« Bien joué mon chat... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aurez sûrement remarqué (ou non), que l'une des réplique de Tony est tiré de "Sherlock Holmes" de Guy Ritchie... Réplique culte de Sherlock lors de la découverte du tombeau de Blackwood...


	3. F comme Frayeur

C'était une journée comme les autres, ici, à New York. Les Avengers étaient au repos forcé, aucun monstre extraterrestre à terrasser et à renvoyer dans son monde. Des journées comme celles-ci, on en profitait chez les supers-héros. Steve, Thor et Clint étaient partis voir le monde à l'initiative de ce dernier. Avec Steve, il avait eu l'idée de faire visiter la statue de la liberté au dieu de la foudre. Natasha, elle, était restée au QG, histoire de bouquiner un peu et puis elle n'avait surtout pas envie de déranger cette sortie entre hommes. Quant aux deux scientifiques, ils ne changeaient en rien leurs habitudes : les deux meilleurs amis travaillaient dans leur labo respectif, se réunissant de temps en temps pour se tenir au courant de leurs avancées. Mais cet après-midi là, Bruce n'avait pas encore vu Tony de la journée. Il en ressentait presque un manque, enfin non, il ressentait un véritable manque. Histoire de se changer les idées et de chasser cette stupide idée de manque de son esprit, il décida de faire une petite pause dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Black Widow qui se préparait un petit en-cas.

« Bruce ! Enfin sorti de ta tanière !

\- J'avoue que je n'arrive plus à penser, une pause s'imposait... dit Bruce, qui avait l'air exténué

\- Sans doute parce que tu n'as encore vu Tony aujourd'hui ?

\- Que... c'est quoi cette insinuation ? »

Sans le vouloir, Banner rougit faiblement et secoua la tête. Par moments, Natasha lâchait de ces trucs ! Ça le rendait mal à l'aise, et puis ce clin d'œil qu'elle lui envoyait. Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait bon sang ? La jeune femme aimait observer les deux amis, enfin pour elle, il étaient bien plus que cela, seulement les deux concernés étaient vraiment idiots, se voilant ainsi la face. Le docteur Banner se prépara une tasse, il allait se faire un bon thé, ça changerait de toute la caféine qu'il ingurgite pour tenir le rythme. Une mauvaise manie qu'il a prise à cause de Tony qui savait très bien que la caféine pouvait avoir un effet néfaste sur l'autre. Il se mit de l'eau à bouillir et en attendant que celle-ci soit à température idéale, il alla se poster devant l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce, pour contempler la ville. Il aimait beaucoup New York malgré le fait qu'il ait détruit une partie de Harlem il y a de ça des années, auxquels il faut ajouter les nombreux dégâts causés par Loki, ses troupes et par son alter-ego aussi. S'il devait rembourser personnellement les dégâts, il serait endetté au moins sur dix générations, et encore jamais le nom de Banner ne survivra après lui. Bruce poussa un faible soupir de désespoir, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

« Tu réfléchis trop Bruce, je t'entends d'ici ! déclara Natasha avec un petit sourire entendu

\- Si tu m'entendais réellement réfléchir, j'aurai du souci à me faire ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux lorsqu'une silhouette furtive attira l'œil du scientifique qui tourna de nouveau la tête vers la baie vitrée. En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une masse qui semblait être tombée du haut du toit. Après quelques secondes, Bruce réagit et comprit très vite, pas assez à son goût. La masse en question n'était autre que Tony... et il tombait du toit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Natasha, elle, ne semblait pas s'alarmer pour autant. Très vite, la peau de Bruce vira au vert. Hulk fit son apparition en un temps record, presque aussi rapidement que durant la bataille contre Loki. Black Widow était stupéfaite, mais très vite, elle se rua vers le géant.

« Bruce ! Non, attends ! »

Mais il était trop tard, Hulk fracassait déjà la baie vitrée et sauta de la terrasse, après avoir poussé un hurlement... d'effroi ? C'est ce que Natasha avait cru entendre. Dans sa chute, le géant semblait chercher Tony du regard, mais il ne vit rien. Après une dizaine de secondes, il s'écrasa sur le béton, en plein milieu de la rue. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucun dégât à part peut-être un nid de poule de la taille et de la profondeur d'une grosse voiture. Aucune trace de Tony. Avant que la foule ne s'amasse autour de lui, Hulk s'éloigna et entra dans une ruelle déserte, non pas sans avoir poussé un hurlement de frustration. Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme à l'allure étrange en sortit. Un couple qui passait par là se demandait comment cet homme pouvait se balader torse nu en plein mois de décembre, avec un jean noir en lambeaux de surcroît. Bruce Banner avait peut-être froid mais pour le moment, il était trop en colère pour y penser. Heureusement, Hulk ne se remontrerait pas pour aujourd'hui, il faisait son possible pour le contrôler. Tony avait de la chance, il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir le taquiner sans déchaîner la colère de l'autre, et encore cela dépendait des moments. Le scientifique s'engouffra dans la Tour Stark, puis dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au dernier étage avec une réelle envie de botter le cul de l'agaçant, l'harassant, l'horripilant mais irrésistible Tony Stark.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Natasha assistait au retour d'Iron Man à travers feu la baie vitrée. Tony regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il retira alors son 'heaume' qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine près de la tasse de thé de Bruce, fin prête.

« Hulk est de retour ? demanda-t-il, véritablement surpris

\- C'est si étonnant ? A quoi tu pensais quand tu as décidé de sauter du toit ?

\- Mais je voulais vérifier le dispositif de l'armure et... oh... finit Tony, réalisant soudainement

\- En effet... Je pense que tu as oublié de dire à Bruce que tu étais maintenant capable d'enfiler ton armure en plein vol !

\- Je pensais lui avoir dit... murmura le milliardaire, un peu ailleurs

\- Tout le monde n'a pas pu voir tes exploits le jour de la bataille Tony !

\- Oups...

\- Anthony Stark ! » hurla une voix qui venait du salon, attenant à la cuisine

Tony grimaça, tandis que Natasha, elle, réprima un fou rire. Elle adorait les voir s'engueuler un vrai couple avant l'heure.

« Il va me tuer... lâcha Tony avant de pousser un gémissement

\- Bon courage ! Mais rassure toi, on te fera des funérailles à la hauteur de ta connerie ! déclara la jeune femme en riant

\- Trop aimable... »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, croisant un Bruce, cheveux hirsutes, agrippant contre lui, le reste de vêtements qu'il avait. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur et aussitôt, Black Widow lui montra la cuisine d'un signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner, le téléphone en main, il fallait absolument que Clint soit au courant.

« Tony, tu le fais exprès ou la stupidité est innée chez toi ? » s'écria Bruce en entrant dans la cuisine

Le concerné recula, faisant mine d'avoir peur, il fallait dire que la situation était comique. Malgré le fait que Bruce soit à moitié nu, son air sérieux et menaçant n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère avant de frôler l'incident. Mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Le séduisant docteur Banner, se tenait là, devant lui, en grande partie dénudé, en colère... Dans d'autres circonstances, le grand Tony Stark n'aurait pas pu resister. Reprends toi, Tony, voyons !

« Eum... réponse C ? répondit Tony prenant une petite voix

\- Arrête, je déconne pas !

\- Excuse-moi Bruce, je pensais t'en avoir parlé pour l'armure...

\- Et bien non ! Et encore une fois, l'autre a détruit une partie de la tour et...

\- Ce n'est qu'une baie vitrée, c'est rien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien Tony ! Le jour où je pense avoir trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'équilibre, il refait surface ! »

Bruce n'était plus en colère, il était las. Las de lutter, de se contrôler. Son meilleur ami l'avait vite remarqué et il se sentait terriblement en faute, pour ne pas changer. Il aimait faire sortir Bruce de ses gonds, mais il se rendait compte, seulement maintenant, que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Allez Bruce... tout est de ma faute... On en reparle plus d'accord ? »

Le scientifique soupira et finit par sourire, faiblement, certes, mais il souriait. Tony avait le chic pour l'apaiser, un simple regard, et il sentait déjà mieux. S'il n'était pas à ses côtés, il serait déjà en Inde à l'heure qu'il est. Si le milliardaire se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il allait un peu trop loin avec les limites de Bruce, ce dernier, se rendait compte, seulement maintenant, que Tony était la personne la plus importante qui puisse exister au moment même où il se trouvait à moitié nu devant lui.

« Ok, ok... lâcha Bruce dans un soupir

\- Bien ! Tu devrais aller te changer tu sais ? »

Bruce baissa la tête et remarqua dans quel état il était. Son jean ne tenait presque plus, les coutures allaient rendre l'âme dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, ajoutez à cela le boxer qui avait mystérieusement disparu lors de la transformation. Il se rendait enfin compte, qu'il était mort de froid. Pour ne pas changer, il rougit comme un forcené, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon remarqua Tony avant de se gifler mentalement. Bruce tourna les talons et ce fut le milliardaire qui rougit à son tour : le jean de son meilleur ami ne cachait plus rien derrière.


	4. C comme Cuisine ou Chimie

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Pepper Potts. Tout le monde le savait bien sûr, sauf peut-être Tony, qui d'une année à l'autre, ne se rappelait jamais de la date. C'est Bruce, le matin même qui le lui avait rappelé lors du petit-déjeuner, il ne put qu'acquiescer, prétendant qu'il savait déjà, mais Bruce n'était pas dupe. Mais le grand Tony Stark était dans un de ses bons jours, il avait donc décidé de concocter un petit quelque chose pour la présidente de la société Stark. Étant donné qu'elle rentrait d'Honk Kong dans la soirée, le milliardaire avait organisé une petite soirée autour d'un bon et gros gâteau d'anniversaire en compagnie des Avengers et de Phil. Pepper méritait tout cela. Elle gérait l'entreprise de manière exceptionnelle et puis elle était restée très proche de Tony malgré le fait que celui-ci soit en couple avec Bruce depuis deux ans maintenant. Oui, Tony était dans un bon jour, si bien qu'il avait décidé de réaliser le gâteau lui-même, enfin avec un peu d'aide quand même, autant se planter à deux.

« Bruce... » chantonna ce dernier en entrant dans le labo du scientifique

Celui-ci pivota sur son fauteuil et observa son ingénieur de 'compagnon', resté en retrait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ce petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Qu'elle va être ta demande aujourd'hui Tony ? S'envoyer en l'air dans le lit de Steve, ou mieux dans un lieu public ?

\- Rien de sexuel cette fois Docteur Banner ! » annonça Tony d'une voix triomphante

Bruce se tourna de nouveau vers Stark qui l'avait rejoint. Il prit alors un air faussement choqué, haussant un sourcil.

« Tony... tu es malade ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ah ah ah ! Sérieusement, Bruce, tu es plus marrant quand tu fais tout pour ne pas l'être !

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment...

\- Bref ! J'ai besoin de ton génie ! murmura Tony, comme si c'était une honte de demander une telle chose

\- Oulà, tu es être vraiment largué pour venir jusqu'à moi... De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Eum... Du gâteau d'anniversaire de Pepper... »

Bruce éclata alors de rire, pensant sincèrement que le milliardaire plaisantait mais vu la tête de ce dernier, ce n'était pas le cas. Il paraissait totalement sérieux, voire même un peu vexé que Bruce ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors net, gardant tout de même un petit sourire. Il posa alors ses lunettes devant lui et passa une main sur son visage, comme si cela allait enlever toute la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Attends, je pensais que tu le commanderai ! Comme tu le fais à chacun de nos anniversaires...

\- La facilité, toujours la facilité ! Non j'ai envie de montrer ce que je sais faire et...

\- Du Tony Stark quoi ?

\- Vous apprenez vite Docteur Banner ! déclara Tony en hochant de la tête

\- Non mais attends Tony, tu fais cramer tous les pancakes que tu prépares alors un gâteau d'anniversaire...

\- C'est sympa de me soutenir, je me sens tellement bien entouré...

\- Tony...

\- J'ai besoin de toi en cuisine ! Car figure toi que la cuisine, c'est de la chimie ! Or, nous sommes tous les deux des scientifiques, les meilleurs en passant...

\- Bien sûr !

\- Donc à nous deux, nous allons forcément réussir !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Ton optimisme me tuera Bruce... »

Une heure plus tard, Steve et Clint débarquèrent dans la cuisine mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite sur le seuil, observant ce qu'ils avaient là. Tony et Bruce étaient côte à côte devant le plan de travail, scrutant un livre de cuisine. De multiples ingrédients étaient éparpillés dans la cuisine, attendant d'être utilisés. Il y avait de la farine, du sucre, des œufs, du chocolat, des tomates... Des tomates ? Clint pouffa de rire en les remarquant. Les deux cuisiniers en herbe relevèrent alors la tête, il avaient l'air en pleine réflexion. Travailler sur une équation particulièrement ardue n'aurait pas été pire.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous préparez de bon pour ce soir ? demanda l'archer

\- Un gâteau au chocolat sur plusieurs étages... répondit Tony, un peu ailleurs

\- Une simple tarte n'aurait pas suffit ? renchérit Steve

\- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer hum ? répondit Clint en riant

\- Si vous êtes venus ici pour critiquer... commença Bruce

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Surtout pas ! Il s'agit là d'une nouvelle expérience scientifique ! clama Tony

\- Oh, alors on vous laisse, on sait comment elles finissent vos expériences...

\- C'est ça du vent ! »

Hawkeye et Captain America quittèrent les lieux en riant sous les yeux menaçants des deux cuisiniers, ils avaient bien mieux à faire en fin de compte, et le devoir les appelait... ailleurs. Les deux aînés des Avengers se mirent alors au travail. Bruce s'occupait de faire fondre le chocolat, tandis que Tony, lui, montait les blancs en neige. Chacun contrôlait ce que l'autre faisait, ils travaillaient comme s'ils étaient dans leur labo, sauf qu'ici, ils ne maîtrisaient pas tout à fait ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais ils étaient trop pris par les événements pour reculer.

« Tony, je pense que les blancs en neige doivent être plus compacts que ça, c'est trop liquide !

\- J'ai mal au bras... se plaignit l'ingénieur

\- Fallait prendre le batteur électrique !

\- Ouais... il en est où le chocolat ? »

Tony rejoignit Bruce devant les plaques de cuisson et examina le contenu de la casserole.

« Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de chocolat que ça... » murmura Tony avant que Bruce le regarda d'une air très innocent et très vite il comprit pourquoi le niveau de chocolat avait baissé dans la casserole. Bruce était un gourmand et il lui restait encore pas mal de chocolat sur les lèvres.

« Bruce ! Au lieu de le manger, tu ferais mieux de le surveiller !

\- Pas pu m'en empêcher... » répondit Bruce en se léchant les lèvres comme un enfant

Le milliardaire émit un soupir, entre l'exaspération et la frustration, et très vite il s'éloigna de son abruti de compagnon avant de lui sauter dessus. A ce train là, il va falloir commander un gâteau dans une pâtisserie. Mais il en était hors de question, foi d'Anthony Howard Stark ! Bon, du moins, pas tout de suite...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce le rejoignit et s'empara du saladier de blancs neige que Tony avait abandonné, monsieur avait mal au bras.

« Je crois qu'ils sont prêts ! déclara-t-il, fier de son travail

\- Alors il faut le vérifier ! Sur le bouquin, ils disent de mettre le saladier à l'envers.

\- Mais ils vont se renverser !

\- S'ils sont réussis, non.

\- Ok ! »

Tony prit le saladier des mains de Bruce et le leva au-dessus de sa tête avant de le retourner. Un hurlement de rire retentit alors. Il était rare d'entendre le Docteur Banner rire ainsi mais la situation actuelle faisait qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Une partie des blancs neige s'étaient écrasés sur les cheveux et le visage de Tony, qui avait alors pris un air d'effroi. Ce gâteau était un échec, plus jamais il ne cuisinerait quelques chose ! Bruce, lui, riait toujours autant. Il avait envie de lutter, mais là c'était plus fort que lui, et puis la tête de Tony ne l'aidait pas.

« Bruce... arrête de rire... prévint l'ingénieur

\- Non... je t'assure... je peux pas... tu verrais ta tête ! articula difficilement le scientifique

\- Bruce... »

Mais voilà qu'il repartait de plus belle dans son fou rire, tandis que Tony se débarrassait des blancs qu'il avait sur lui. Il regarda alors son compagnon d'un regard mauvais, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il prit alors une poignée de blancs neige qui restait dans le saladier et le lança sur Bruce, en plein visage. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur la dévouée Pepper Potts qui était vraiment contente de rentrer à New York, chez elle. Elle avait finalement abrégé son séjour à Honk Kong et avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt histoire de prendre tout le monde au dépourvu, elle savait que quelque chose se tramait. Elle avait hâte de faire part de ses nouvelles à Tony qui ne devait pas être très loin en compagnie de Bruce. A cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire. Tony n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui depuis que ces deux là étaient ensemble. Elle n'était pas jalouse, oh que non, bon elle les enviait un peu quand même il faut dire que leur attachement se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Pepper avait toujours su que ça ne marcherait pas avec Stark. Ils ne se voyaient pas plus que cela, l'un avait le monde à sauver, tandis que l'autre avait une entreprise à faire tourner. Ils avaient été très proches, mais ils ne se sont pas aimés comme peuvent le faire Tony et Bruce désormais. La jeune femme voulut partir en direction des labos mais elle entendit des cris et des rires en direction de la cuisine. Curieuse, elle s'y rendit et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La pièce avait laissé la place à un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait un œuf écrasé au plafond, d'ailleurs, du blanc dégoulinait encore. Une tomate avait du explosé contre la baie vitrée vu la couleur de celle-ci. Le sol était jonché d'un mélange de farine, sucre, chocolat, et œuf... Mais le pire était le plan de travail, en plein milieu de la cuisine. Les casseroles sales, les saladiers encore pleins de substances suspectes, de l'eau... Un véritable enfer pour tout chef étoilé. Pepper était estomaqué et elle remarqua alors la présence de Tony qui semblait se cacher derrière une table mise sur le côté pour l'occasion, une cuillère pleine de blancs neige à la main. L'effet catapulte... La jeune femme aperçut également Bruce non loin de là qui esquiva le projectile qui fonça droit sur...

« Pepper ! » cria Bruce

Les deux hommes se levèrent très vite, pris comme des gamins en faute, baissant les yeux. Ils avaient envie d'hurler de rire, mais vu la tête de Miss Potts, valait mieux se raviser. Son beau tailleur noir avait désormais une belle tâche blanche au niveau de l'épaule. Il fallait qu'elle parte trois jours pour que tout dégénère.

« Eum... Bon anniversaire ! clamèrent les deux fautifs d'une même voix

\- Sortez de là... tout de suite... »

Pepper ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou hurler de désespoir. Les Avengers se comportaient comme des lycéens par moments et elle se demandait, dans ces moments là si elle était normal ou non. Tony sortit de sa cachette et passa près de Pepper qui n'avait pas bougé. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce. Bruce ne tarda non plus et fit de même avant de sortir, cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Il retrouva Tony près de l'ascenseur qui riait doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état pitoyable. Les cheveux blanchis par la farine, les vêtements maculés de tâches diverses. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le milliardaire laissa passer Bruce tendant un bras en avant. Il entra à son tour.

« Où allons nous Docteur Banner ?

\- Sous la douche Mr Stark... annonça Bruce d'une voix qui se voulait innocente

\- Finalement, cette expérience scientifique ne finit pas si mal...

\- Il faut reconnaître que la cuisine n'est pas faite pour nous !

\- Sûrement... mais qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

\- Oh... ça ? »

Bruce sortit alors une casserole de derrière son dos. La fameuse casserole de chocolat fondue encore tiède. Le chocolat était encore intact, une chance !

« J'ai réussi à le sauver...

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas en faire ?

\- Tu sais Tony, généralement le chocolat est fait pour être mangé... ou plutôt dégusté dans les meilleures conditions possibles, c'est un délice lorsqu'on l'étale sur quelque chose de chaud... »

Tony trouvait que son ascenseur était effroyablement lent. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Bruce agrippa le devant de sa chemise et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Le milliardaire n'avait aucune envie de résister au contraire. Bruce se révélait particulière excitant parfois et quand cela arrivait, les nuits étaient longues...

« Avant ou après la douche ? demanda Tony tout en commençant à se déshabiller

\- Après ! répondit furtivement Bruce avant de l'embrasser rageusement

\- Mais...

\- On en prendra deux !

\- Finalement, la cuisine c'est pas si mal ! »


	5. N comme Nouveau départ

Bruce Banner posa son sac à ses pieds dans la magnifique Acura ASX de couleur bordeaux appartenant au célèbre Tony Stark. Les deux hommes s'y installèrent s'envoyant un petit sourire de politesse, en fait ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils souriaient, sûrement à cause du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin 'libres' après toutes ces formalités dues aux deux jours passés. Ils avaient beau être des héros, pour certains, ils avaient des compte à rendre. Néanmoins, ils saluèrent Captain America qui quittait les lieux sur sa moto ainsi que le 'couple' d'assassins et se mirent en route eux aussi. La grande bataille avait pris fin la veille et tout le petit groupe avait décidé de se séparer quelques temps histoire de faire le point et de se reposer un peu, avant de se retrouver à New York et de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble. De leur côté, Tony et Bruce étaient sur la route et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. Finalement, stoppé à un feu rouge, le play-boy milliardaire se tourna vers le docteur Banner qui avait le bras posé sur la portière, le menton dans la paume de main, l'esprit ailleurs.

« A quoi pensez-vous docteur ?

\- Oh... à Loki en fait !

\- Il est loin maintenant, on va avoir la paix pour un moment ! Une chance que son géant blond de frère l'ai vite ramené, je supportais plus ses yeux de psychopathe.

\- Ouais... dit Bruce, pensif, regardant la ville

\- Au fait, je voulais vous remercier pour... enfin vous savez... la chute, tout ça, tout ça...

\- Le feu est vert ! »

Tony redémarra tout en fixant l'homme à se côtés. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il avait espéré autre chose comme réponse. Bruce ne semblait pas avoir relevé ses remerciements et pour que le grand Tony Stark remercie sérieusement quelqu'un, il fallait vraiment que cette personne ait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Après quelques minutes, Tony s'arrêta brutalement sur le bord de la route, tandis que Bruce se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Je vous remercie et la seule chose que vous trouvez à dire c'est : le feu est vert ? Personnellement, j'attendais plutôt un : C'était un plaisir de sauver l'homme incroyable que vous êtes ou...

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ok ? C'est l'autre qui vous a sauvé ! s'écria Bruce qui commençait à s'emporter légèrement

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

\- Bon allez redémarrez, vous gênez la circulation.

\- C'est à se demander si vous le faites exprès ! » dit Tony en riant

Bruce avait désormais conscience que Hulk avait sauvé la vie de Tony. Quand on le lui avait dit lors de leur déjeuner au Shawarma, il avait cru d'abord à une blague, mais les multiples vidéos sur le net lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Banner était réellement surpris par un tel comportement surtout après l'incident sur l'heliporteur avec Natasha et Thor. Son alter-ego s'était comporté ainsi avec Betty quelques années auparavant, mais depuis il n'avait semé que désordre et chaos. Jamais il n'avait sauvé de vie comme celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était retourner en Inde et oublier cette mésaventure. Il ne savait pas encore s'il reviendrait à New York. Il avait appris à connaître Stark en quelques jours et son génie l'avait impressionné. Partir maintenant serait vraiment dommage mais New York n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle épée de Damoclès. Son avion décollait dans une heure et demie et Tony s'était gentiment proposé pour l'y conduire. Arrivé au carrefour qui les menait à l'aéroport, Stark ne tourna pas à droite mais fila. Bruce se retourna et vit le carrefour s'éloigner peu à peu. Peut-être qu'il connaissait un chemin plus rapide ?

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris à droite ?

\- Parce que c'est tout droit !

\- Mais l'aéroport n'est pas dans cette direction ! Mon avion part dans...

\- Vous ne partirez pas Bruce... »

C'était la première fois que Tony osait la familiarité avec le docteur Banner, en même temps avec les jours qu'ils avaient passé.

« Je vous demande pardon ? dit alors Bruce qui avait parfaitement compris

\- Je vous ai parlé des dix étages destinés à la recherche à la Tour Stark non ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Stark...

\- Dès la fin de la bataille, lorsque vous étiez encore inconscient, j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour vous installer chez moi

\- Mais...

\- Dans quelques jours, vous aurez vos propres appartements et un laboratoire à vous tout seul ! » finit Tony avec fierté

L'offre, si on pouvait cela comme ça, était alléchante. Avoir un endroit où dormir, hormis une paillasse miteuse dans les bidonvilles de Calcutta était une idée réjouissante. Alors un laboratoire personnel... Le rêve était à portée de main. Mais Bruce était réticent, il était dangereux, il était un monstre, ni plus ni moins. Il avait bien vu le comportement de l'agent Romanoff lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher, ou encore de Captain America lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur l'heliporteur. Les gens qui étaient au courant de sa condition avaient toujours de la méfiance envers lui et même s'ils le comprenaient, il ne supportait plus de voir de la pitié dans les yeux de ces personnes. De plus, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger une fois de plus la ville de New York et encore moins son nouvel 'ami'. Bruce resta silencieux un moment, sentant le regard de l'ingénieur se poser sur lui par instants. Leurs yeux se captèrent et Banner ne vit pas de pitié, il vit le même regard que l'avant veille, de l'admiration. Tony se fichait d'Hulk, ce qu'il voulait c'était Bruce. Travailler avec lui, même peu de temps, avait été une expérience inoubliable. Ce dernier soupira légèrement, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

« Je ne peux que rejeter votre proposition Mr Stark...

\- Appelez-moi Tony, on a combattu côte à côte non ?

\- Hulk a peut-être combattu auprès de vous mais...

\- Mais c'est bien vous qui nous avez rejoins sur une petite mobylette ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher Stark !

\- Rien...

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de rester ?

\- Je vous ai observé travailler sur l'heliporteur... vous étiez comme un enfant à une fête foraine. » dit Tony le plus sérieusement du monde

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tony avait pourtant raison. Il s'était tout de suite senti dans son élément dans le petit laboratoire. Il avait tout le matériel nécessaire, rien ne manquait. Et puis les échanges professionnels avec Stark avaient été bénéfiques pour lui. Depuis qu'il se cachait en Inde, enfin qu'il croyait se cacher, il n'avait croisé que très peu de scientifiques avec qui parler de sa passion, son métier, la science. Vivre auprès de Tony ne pourrait que lui convenir, restait un problème de 'taille'.

« L'autre pourrait se remontrer... lança Bruce

\- Vous vous rappelez de notre conversation il y a deux jours ? On découvrira le pourquoi du comment de votre manie à vous changer en géant colérique !

\- Je vous ai dis que vous le regretteriez !

\- Et je vous ai répondu : peut-être pas... »

Bruce soupira une nouvelle fois, Stark semblait vouloir le dernier mot. Ils arrivaient en vue de la Tour qui portait il y a encore deux jours son nom mais à laquelle il ne restait plus qu'un pauvre A, qui finalement restera tout seule car désormais les Avengers avaient un QG. Le scientifique se tourna alors vers l'ingénieur après quelques minutes de silence.

« Il faut que j'annule mon vol !

\- C'est déjà fait, Pepper s'en est occupé. Annonça Tony sans quitter la route des yeux

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne pas ? dit Bruce en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Cela veut dire que vous acceptez mon offre ?

\- Stark ! Ce n'est pas une offre que vous m'avez fait ! Vous me l'avez quasiment imposé !

\- Si vraiment vous n'aviez pas voulu rester, vous seriez déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est est, avouez-le ! demanda Tony lui envoyant le plus beau de ses sourires

\- Vous... vous m'exaspérez...

\- Tu verras, tu te plairas ici !

\- Il ne faudra pas se plaindre lorsque l'autre détruira votre salon... »

Tony entra sans le sous-sol qui servait aussi de garage pour ses innombrables voitures de luxe qu'il entreposait là, voitures que Banner regardait avec émerveillement. Le contact éteint, l'homme se tourna vers le passager.

« Et de un, Hulk a déjà démoli une partie de mon salon et de deux... par pitié, le tutoiement devient obligatoire à partir de maintenant !

\- Il a détruit... votre... ton... désolé...

\- J'avoue que c'était légitime ! Loki s'en souviendra je pense...

\- Mais...

\- Trop tard, je n'accepte aucune résiliation, tu es désormais chez toi ! Allez viens que je te fasse le tour du propriétaire ! »

Résigné, Bruce suivit Tony d'un pas hésitant. Était-ce une bonne idée de s'installer ici ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira. Mais l'heure qui suivit fut pour Bruce une révélation. Finalement, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se plaise ici après tout.


	6. S comme Strip Poker

Il était tard ce soir là et les étages de la Tour Stark étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Tous sauf peut-être le dernier où l'on pouvait apercevoir une faible lueur. Quatre hommes étaient assis autour d'une table ronde, un lustre très design illuminait celle-ci, c'était la seule source de lumière dans la grande pièce. Les quatre hommes semblaient être seuls au monde, l'obscurité les entourant. En réalité, ils s'adonnaient à un petit rituel mensuel : une partie de poker. Les amis ne jouaient pas d'argent mais des bretzels, un petit délire qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Seulement, après une soirée mouvementée et arrosée, l'un d'entre eux avait proposé de jouer à une variante. C'est ainsi que Tony Stark a réussi à convaincre les trois autres hommes de faire un Strip Poker. Bien évidemment, Bruce Banner et Captain America ont été réticents dès le début mais une chose en entraînant un autre, ils ont fini par suivre l'entrain de Tony et de Clint, qui, lui, avait très envie de s'essayer à cette variante, chose que Bruce et Tony trouvaient vraiment louche. D'autant plus louche que les deux compères se promirent de réfléchir à la situation lorsque Hawkeye avait déclaré que Stark avait eu la meilleure idée depuis longtemps. Steve, lui, était mortifié. Il connaissait le jeu, mais il se révélait être médiocre puisqu'il lui était impossible de bluffer, il réagissait de manière peu discrète lorsqu'il avait une bonne main. Mais désormais, Tony, ainsi que Clint, regrettait déjà d'avoir proposé ce jeu, l'échec allait être cuisant...

« Bon alors, faisons les comptes... Steve, il te reste ton boxer c'est ça ? demanda Bruce sans aucune gêne

\- Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne lui reste que ça en effet ! railla Tony

\- Tu te crois mieux placé peut-être ? On est au même niveau je te signale ! répliqua Captain America

\- Nan, il me reste mes chaussettes !

\- Clint ?

\- Idem...

\- Parfait ! » déclara Bruce, rayonnant

Les trois autres hommes le fusillèrent du regard. Effectivement, Banner avait encore tous ses vêtements, hormis peut-être ses chaussures. Tony avait eu beau avoir l'idée du Strip Poker, mais il avait du oublier que Bruce était un as dans le domaine. Très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, c'est lui qui repartait avec le saladier plein de bretzels. Ou alors, l'ingénieur savait dès le début qu'ils allaient se faire plumer par le scientifique, allez savoir, on savait Tony Stark tordu, mais jusqu'où menait les limites de son esprit tordu, personne ne le savait réellement. Ce dernier distribua de nouvelles cartes et une nouvelle manche débuta, le stress était monté d'un cran et après quelques minutes de jeu, Steve se mit la tête entre les mains, il aurait voulu disparaître sous la table, enfin de compte non, il aurait voulu disparaître tout court. Il venait de perdre...

« Il y a un tricheur à cette table ! s'écria le perdant

\- Tout doux Captain Mauvaise Foi ! lança Tony en riant

\- Le boxer, le boxer ! chantonna l'archer qui semblait plus que ravi

\- Non... lâcha Steve en gémissant

\- Ne me force pas à venir te l'enlever !

\- Ok, ok ! »

Steve se pencha sur la table et retira le dernier de ses vêtements sans bouger de sa chaise, tout en rougissant comme il n'était pas permis. Clint semblait se délecter de la scène alors que Tony et Bruce riaient, pour une fois que le leader des Avengers se pliait à eux ! Pour pimenter le jeu, ou alors par pur sadisme de la part de Tony, les perdants devaient envoyer leur vêtements à quelques mètres derrière eux. Les vêtements des quatre hommes formaient déjà un petit monticule et le boxer de Captain America l'y rejoignit non sans regret, du moins de la part de son propriétaire. Steve se faisait maintenant tout petit, simple spectateur et pensait déjà à 'comment aller chercher ses vêtements avant tout le monde ?'. La partie continua, deux manches plus précisément, Tony et Clint se retrouvèrent de nouveau à égalité, en boxer, alors que Bruce, lui, affichait une satisfaction digne de ce nom, gagnant haut la main les deux manches. Dieu qu'il aimait ce jeu ! Finalement, ce fut Tony qui fut le perdant suivant, tout se jouait entre Clint et le scientifique. Tony enleva son sous-vêtement sous les yeux de ses amis. Il n'était pas aussi pudique que Captain Vertu, il ne se cacha donc pas, jouant presque de son corps sous les yeux fuyants de Steve, indifférents de Clint et désireux de Bruce. Désireux ? Dès qu'il le remarqua, le concerné dévia le regard en rougissant.

« Je pense que Steve avait raison... il y a un tricheur à cette table ! Annonça le milliardaire

\- Ah merci Stark !

\- Bruce... tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Quoi, tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à tricher alors que je gagne depuis des mois ?

\- Il faut bien un coupable ! dit Clint

\- Ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi ! » lâcha Bruce en riant

Encore une fois, il eut le droit à des regards mauvais de la part de ses amis. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas à peine deux minutes plus tard, c'était la dernière manche. Steve et Tony suivaient la fin de la partie intensément. Ils avaient très envie de voir Clint reprendre le dessus histoire de montrer à Banner qu'il n'était pas si fort que cela. Hawkeye abattit ses cartes sur la table.

« Quinte Flush ! » s'écria-t-il, véritablement fier de son coup

Steve et Tony oublièrent très vite qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers, ils retenaient leur souffle, pris par le jeu. Clint semblait sur de son coup et il était certain que Bruce allait devoir retirer un vêtement. Ce dernier regarda les cartes de son ami et semblait mal à l'aise. Du moins en apparence, à l'intérieur, il hurlait de rire.

« Bien joué Clint, je crois bien que tu as gagné... le droit d'enlever ton boxer car Quinte Royale ! cria Bruce en jeta ses cartes devant un Clint, horrifié

\- Quoi, mais... balbutia ce dernier

\- Il est fort, très fort... marmonna Tony en regardant Bruce qui faisait une étrange danse de la victoire

\- Allez Legolas, enlève ton boxer !

\- Pas la peine, la partie est finie et...

\- Enlève le ! » crièrent Tony et Steve à l'unisson

L'archer s'exécuta non sans rechigner alors que Bruce reprenait ses chaussures perdues en début de partie, puis il revint vers la table, posant ses mains sur celle-ci, se penchant légèrement, regardant chacun des trois hommes, s'attardant un peu plus sur Tony, lui envoyant un regard presque sadique. L'ingénieur avait du mal à reconnaître le Bruce Banner, son meilleur ami, son collègue dans ce genre de situation. Lui si réservé, si doux. Qu'on lui rende son ami ! Mais il fallait avouer que cette facette de Bruce était des plus excitantes. Bon il faut dire que ce soir, l'amour propre de Tony Stark en a pris un coup, alors il se promit de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard, là il partageait plutôt la frustration de Steve et Clint. Bruce les regarda une nouvelle fois, se retenant de rire.

« Bonne nuit les loosers ! »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en éclatant de rire. Pour Captain America, ce rire ressemblait à celui du diable en personne. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent donc seuls à cette table, gênés mais avec un désir de vengeance envers Bruce qu'il fallait vite assouvir. Finalement, Tony brisa le silence.

« Eum... Qui va chercher les vêtements ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

Les trois amis se regardèrent mais personne ne bougea. Oui, Bruce Banner allait payer.


	7. R comme Retour à la maison

En plein milieu de la nuit, une silhouette s'extirpa de la Tour Stark avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi qui, quelques secondes plus tard, fila en direction de l'aéroport international. Bruce Banner regarda le grand bâtiment s'éloigner peu à peu et ce ne fut pas du soulagement (comme il l'avait espéré) qu'il ressentait, mais plutôt de la culpabilité. La veille, il avait laissé sa colère prendre le dessus et l'autre avait démoli une partie du labo de son meilleur ami, en la personne d'Anthony Stark. Ce dernier l'avait poussé à bout, sûrement une de ses expériences tordues, mais il l'avait bien vite regretté surtout lorsqu'il vit les yeux noisette de Bruce virer d'un coup au vert. Heureusement, Hulk n'avait blessé personne, mais le laboratoire avait subi quelques dégâts. Après sa transformation, Tony lui avait immédiatement présenté ses excuses et se tenait pour responsable, il n'avait pas envie que Bruce se sente coupable, comme il savait si bien le faire habituellement. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour le scientifique, le mal avait été fait. Il ne laissa rien paraître mais il était déjà convaincu que quitter le pays était la chose la plus censée qu'il pouvait faire, et ce, pour la sécurité de tous, surtout celle de Tony. Il avait donc quitté son 'foyer' vers 3 heures du matin, laissant simplement un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, Bruce embarquait à bord de l'avion qui le mènerait en Éthiopie. C'était tout de même à contre cœur qu'il partait comme un voleur, car il avait réussi à s'intégrer au sein des Avengers qui étaient maintenant ses amis. Et puis il y avait Tony... Mais valait mieux éviter d'y penser pour le moment. Bruce se focalisa sur les promesses qu'il s'était fait en s'installant à New York : se contrôler au mieux et ne pas faire de vague en dehors des missions pour le SHIELD. Il avait fait un faux pas, il devait assumer et s'exiler. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais Bruce Banner était de ceux qui bougeaient, couraient, qui ne pouvaient pas rester en place. Ce n'était qu'une habitude.

Environs dix heures plus tard, Tony Stark sortait de sa chambre, les cheveux encore ébouriffés. Il avait n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il repensait sans cesse au regard que lui avait lancé Bruce la veille. Bien décidé à se faire pardonner, Tony partit dans la cuisine, histoire de prendre un bon café pour démarrer la journée. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver son meilleur ami qui était pourtant le premier levé. A la place, il trouva un morceau de papier en plein milieu de la table et immédiatement, son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lire, il savait déjà ce qui se passait. Il s'en empara tout de même, fébrile, et lu les quelques mots écrits soigneusement : « Tony, tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, mais sache que tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du rester à tes côtés... Tu n'y es pour rien... Il fallait que je parte, s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Bruce » Le milliardaire se sentait mal tout à coup. Bruce était parti à cause de lui, il le savait. Il avait joué avec le feu, il avait atteint les limites et voilà ce qui arrivait. Il l'avait bien cherché, il fallait le dire. Il lui avait été facile de convaincre son meilleur ami de rester à New York, mais ça a été tout aussi facile de le faire partir. Il le comprenait totalement mais il le trouvait également égoïste. Il avait tant besoin de lui, bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient tous les deux. Ils se complétaient si bien qu'il leur était difficile de se passer l'un de l'autre toute une journée. Meurtri (et oui le grand Tony Stark pouvait l'être, parfois), il s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bruce, même s'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne décrocherait pas, encore fallait-il qu'il l'ait emmené avec lui. C'est à ce moment là que Pepper Potts entra dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de papiers administratifs. D'un signe de la main, il lui demanda de patienter quelques instants, il tomba alors sur le répondeur, chose qui ne l'étonnait que très peu, voire pas du tout.

« Bruce... où que tu sois, reviens ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas maintenant ! Pense aux Avengers, pense à nous... enfin je veux dire à notre amitié... Je ne sais pas si tu auras ce message... enfin si tu l'as... rappelle moi s'il te plaît... »

Tony raccrocha avant de se retourner brusquement vers Pepper, comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'éternel sourire de façade implanté sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'avons-nous là Pepper ? Tout pleins de papiers à me faire signer ? Sérieusement, il faudra songer à apprendre à imiter ma signature un de ces quatre !

\- Tony, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Pepper, visiblement intriguée

\- Oh... c'est juste lassant de signer des centaines de feuilles d'un coup et...

\- Avec Bruce ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh ça ? Il est parti... Oui donc ces papiers ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde

\- Parti ? C'est à cause d'hier c'est ça ? Vous avez une idée de quand il reviendra ?

\- Écoutez Pepper, ça devait arriver... » lâcha Stark dans un soupir

La jeune femme regarda son patron, haussant un sourcil. Elle connaissait très bien le phénomène, ils avaient été ensemble tout de même. C'était Pepper qui avait rompu, il y a maintenant six mois peu de temps après la bataille contre les Chitauris, et ce fut un soulagement pour tous les deux à vrai dire. Ils s'appréciaient mais n'avaient jamais été réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Désormais, ils sont toujours aussi proches mais chacun avait décidé de faire sa vie chacun de son côté, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'étaient les dires de Tony Stark en personne. Mais Pepper n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que Banner prenait une place considérable dans sa vie de play-boy milliardaire. Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour comprendre, seulement les deux hommes tenaient trop à leur incroyable amitié, ils n'osaient même pas imaginer une quelconque évolution de celle-ci, même si cela les obsédait par moments. Tony s'assit à la table et se prit la tête entre ses mains, réalisant soudainement, comme un idiot, que Bruce ne reviendrait sûrement jamais.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour partir à sa recherche ? demanda Pepper

\- Comment ça ? Bruce est parti, c'est son choix et je le respecte !

\- Et depuis quand Tony Stark respecte le choix des autres ?

\- Avec Bruce, c'est différent...

\- C'est ce que vous vous dites, mais au fond de vous même, vous n'y croyez pas une seconde.

\- Dois-je vous augmenter pour vos talents de psychologue ? railla Tony

\- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai raison ? »

Tony ne répondit que par un soupir. Il avait horreur quand Pepper se comportait de cette façon, ce qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Il avait la manie de déteindre sur ses proches, la preuve était sous ses yeux.

« Ce qui vous lie à Bruce est bien plus fort que de l'amitié si vous voulez mon avis !

\- Que...

\- Vous avez ma bénédiction Stark ! »

Pepper avait mimé des guillemets lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot 'fatidique'. Mais d'un côté, c'était ce que Tony avait eu besoin d'entendre. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais osé ramené de superbes jeunes femmes certaines nuits, vis à vis de Pepper mais surtout vis à vis de Bruce. Et puis l'occasion ne s'était pas présenté. Oui, inimaginable n'est-ce-pas ? Entre le projet Avengers, le reconstruction de New York et sa collaboration avec Bruce, ses priorités avaient quelques peu changé, et son intérêt pour les belles femmes avait pris une importance moindre. Pourquoi intéresser à elle quand on avait la perfection sous la main. Certes, Bruce n'était pas une femme mais il avait une intelligence remarquable, un alter ego peu bavard mais oh combien comique dans son genre, et puis il avait ce charme indescriptible. Tony avait rejeté cette idée d'attirance pendant des semaines entière mais Pepper avait le don de le mettre sur la piste, comme pouvait le faire John Watson avec Sherlock Holmes. Il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Bruce Banner. Il se leva alors d'un bond, se posta devant Miss Potts et déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci, en toute bienveillance et en guise de remerciement, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

« Ou allez-vous ? s'écria Pepper

\- Chercher Bruce et le ramener à la maison ! » cria Tony qui prenait déjà l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et partit imiter pour la première fois la signature de son boss qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant un petit moment. Tony s'installa dans le laboratoire de Bruce étant donné que le sien était en travaux pour le moment.

« JARVIS, y a-t-il eu des mouvements sur le compte bancaire de Bruce depuis hier soir ?

\- Il y en a aucun monsieur.

\- Pas étonnant, il a payé son billet en espèces le petit malin. Quels sont les vols partis cette nuit dans les aéroports de la ville ?

\- Il y en a une vingtaine monsieur.

\- Élimine les vols transnationaux et en partance pour le continent européen !

\- Il reste un vol pour Kaboul, Calcutta, Addis-Abeba, Dakar, Tokyo et Haïti.

\- On élimine Calcutta, Bruce est futé, il ne fera pas l'erreur d'y retourner, il sait qu'on ira le chercher là-bas en premier

\- Bien vu monsieur

\- Il nous reste les autres... Visionner les vidéos de surveillance des terminaux nous prendra trop de temps.

\- Que comptez-vous faire monsieur ?

\- Prépare mon armure JARVIS, on part en voyage ! »

Tony élimina Dakar et Tokyo, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence médicale urgente au moment présent. Ne restait plus que Haïti, Kaboul et Addis-Abeba. Mais il restait à savoir comment retrouver Bruce une fois sur place. C'est alors que l'ingénieur eut une illumination. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revêtir son 'costume' d'Iron Man, il s'approcha du grand écran tactile de son armurerie.

« JARVIS, affiche-moi la liste des passagers des trois vols restants s'il te plaît !

\- Bien monsieur ! »

C'est alors que près de 500 noms s'affichèrent sur l'écran, de quoi décourager n'importe qui. Mais Tony Stark n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Bruce figure forcément dans cette liste !

\- Il aura utilisé un faux nom monsieur

\- Exact ! Élimine ceux qui ont payé par carte bancaire !

\- Il reste 78 passagers monsieur.

\- Bien, voyons ça... »

JARVIS fit défiler les noms tandis que Tony les observait avec attention. Une minute passa et il crut perdre courage quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Stop ! Je le tiens ! A nous deux Bruce... »

En quelques secondes, Iron Man était fin prêt pour son voyage en Éthiopie. Il fit prévenir Fury par Pepper qu'il serait absent pour une durée indéterminée mais pour le bien des Avengers ce qui avait valu la surprise du colonel.

A plus de 10 000 kilomètres de là, le Docteur Banner était en pleine campagne de vaccination dans une petite ville au sud de la capitale éthiopienne. S'occuper des autres c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux selon lui. Essayer d'amoindrir la souffrance de la population lui permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre. Ni à lui, ni à sa colère et surtout pas à Tony. Il était arrivé depuis une demie-journée et il s'était déjà fait accepté par les locaux, heureux de voir un nouveau médecin dans les parages. La journée passa très vite et se termina pour Bruce. Épuisé par le voyage et la chaleur, il partit prendre une douche rapide et alla se coucher dans la petite chambre qu'on avait mis à sa disposition tout près du dispensaire où il travaillait. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sursaut, ne se rappelant plus, pendant une seconde ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis tout lui revint, l'incident au labo, Tony, son départ. Il chassa ces mauvaises pensées et partit prendre une nouvelle douche. La nuit avait été agitée apparemment et la chaleur ne s'arrangeait pas, Bruce était déjà en sueur tôt le matin. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait pour lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu faire ces six derniers mois à New York, le matériel n'était pas le même, mais tant qu'il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. La campagne de vaccination se poursuivait mais il lui arrivait de soigner de légères blessures ou des cas de maladies assez graves. La souffrance était partout. Cet après-midi là, alors qu'il finissait de panser le genou d'une petite fille en pleurs, un adolescent entra en criant, tout affolé. Le traducteur qui accompagnait Bruce l'informa que la mère du jeune homme souffrait d'une maladie étrange, sûrement le choléra, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Le docteur Banner tenta de le calmer en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait le suivre, tout en ramassant quelques affaires qu'ils mit dans sa mallette médicale. Et c'est en courant qu'il suivit l'adolescent à travers le village, oubliant son traducteur derrière lui, qui de toute façon, ne l'avait pas suivi. Peu à peu, il quittait le centre du village, et le garçon disparu à l'intérieur d'une petite bicoque. Bruce ne put que le suivre, tout en ressentant une légère impression de déjà vu. Il entra dans la petite construction et chercha le petit éthiopien du regard, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'avança alors prudemment dans la seconde pièce et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta sur place. Iron Man en personne, était assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une table située devant lui, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Tony avait retiré son 'heaume' et lui envoya le plus beau de son sourire.

« J'aurai du m'en douter... soupira Bruce

\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Bruce ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu tombes dans le panneau !

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas chercher à me retrouver !

\- Je n'ai pas lu ton mot ! dit Tony en plaisantant

\- Tony...

\- Ok, ok ! Tu sais que l'obéissance et moi ça fait deux hmm ?

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- J'avoue que tu as été malin en payant ton billet en espèces... J'ai donc relevé tous les vols de la nuit et après avoir fait un tri j'ai analysé la liste des passagers !

\- Et ? souffla Bruce, presque impatient de savoir comment son ami avait fait

\- Et j'ai tout de suite remarqué que Mr Wayne Robert était parti pour l'Éthiopie !

\- Comment...

\- Robert est ton vrai prénom si je ne m'abuse. Bruce n'est que ton deuxième prénom. J'avoue que Robert c'est pas très classe... Et pour Wayne. Franchement Bruce, utiliser ce nom c'était comme clamer haut et fort que tu partais pour l'Éthiopie.

\- Bruce Wayne... ouais... »

Le docteur poussa un léger soupir et tourna les talons afin de sortir de la pièce, puis de la maisonnette. Quoiqu'il fasse, on le retrouvait, et cette idée lui faisait terriblement peur à vrai dire. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir utilisé un tel nom, ça avait été trop facile pour Tony de le retrouver. Ou alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il l'avait fait exprès ? Tony le rattrapa et le retint par le bras, le faisant pivoter sur lui-même pour qu'ils puissent être face à face.

« Tony, va-t-en s'il te plait...

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais 10 000 kilomètres, je ne partirai pas sans toi ! affirma Iron Man, l'air sévère.

\- J'ai bien peur que si ! répliqua Bruce, tout en essayant de se dégager de son meilleur ami

\- Ce que tu peux être borné...

\- Tu me connais non ?

\- Bruce, je t'en supplie, rentre à la maison ! »

Pour que Tony se mette à supplier quelqu'un, il fallait vraiment que ça vaille le coup. Bruce était là devant lui, les épaules basses, un regard empli de tristesse, Tony ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le supplier. En aucune manière, il ne voulait repartir en le laissant derrière lui et sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un moment déjà. Mais la réaction de Bruce le terrifiait.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de maison à proprement parlé Tony et tu le sais comme moi !

\- Cela fait six mois que tu vis avec moi, comment tu appelles ça toi ?

\- De l'hébergement, rien de plus !

\- Pour le moment !

\- Comment ça, pour le moment ? demanda Bruce, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

\- Je... enfin... je ne sais pas, je voulais... »

Légèrement irrité, Bruce retira son bras de l'emprise de Tony et quitta la pièce. Il avait espéré, l'espace d'une seconde, que Tony lui propose. Lui propose quoi d'ailleurs ? Il se faisait des films, comme toujours ! Le scientifique avait la fâcheuse manie de se faire des idées sur tout et n'importe quoi, et dans ce cas présent, cela le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Vivre avec Tony avait été la meilleure et en même temps, la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bon il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le milliardaire s'était permis d'annuler le vol qui le ramènerait en Inde et avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour l'installer avec lui. Bruce avait accepté et s'était laissé faire et finalement, il ne le regretta pas, du moins les premiers mois. Ils ont appris à se connaître, se retrouvant souvent devant un dîner, parlant de leur enfance plutôt chaotique, vis à vis de leur paternel respectif surtout. Et puis il y avait leurs expériences. Certaines étaient des plus sérieuses, d'autres étaient complètement loufoques et finissaient toujours dans des éclats de rire. Bruce ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu un fou rire comme il avait pu en avoir avec son meilleur ami. Et oui, à force de travailler, manger, vivre ensemble, ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés et l'un n'avait plus de secrets pour l'autre. Mais après quelques mois, Bruce remarqua certaines choses déconcertantes. Les regards que Tony lui portaient ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux qu'il avait eu sur l'héliporteur lors de leur première rencontre. Leur proximité devenait pesante, tendue, électrique, à la limite du supportable. Et lorsque par malheur, leur main, leur épaule ou toute partie de leur corps venait à se toucher, une sensation des plus étranges traversait le scientifique qui ne tardait pas à fuir devant l'inévitable. Certaines nuits, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sueur à cause d'un rêve torride le mettant en scène dans une situation des plus embarrassantes avec Tony. Le lendemain, il ne sortait pas de son labo, ayant trop honte. L'esprit vif de Bruce Banner ressassa toutes ces données en quelques secondes, alors qu'il tournait le dos à Iron Man. Oui, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour réaliser qu'il était fou amoureux de cet homme qui ne méritait pas un monstre comme lui. L'incident du labo était le prétexte pour Bruce. Certes l'autre n'aurait pas fait de mal à Tony, mais cet événement a été celui de trop. Voilà pourquoi il était parti.

Le silence s'était installé, Bruce ne savait pas s'il devait se retourner ou partir en courant. Il opta pour la première solution, et prudemment il croisa le regard de l'autre homme qui s'avançait alors vers lui, comme un chat devant une proie. Sans prévenir, il se colla à lui, enfin comme il pouvait, car il portait son imposante armure. La respiration de Bruce s'accéléra brutalement.

« Tony, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Souffla Bruce

\- J'essaie de te convaincre de rentrer chez nous... murmura Tony

\- Mais... »

Des lèvres s'abattirent alors sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre, tandis qu'une main 'métallique' se posait dans son dos. Le contact était chaud, fébrile, mais surtout plaisant. Bruce n'osa pas bouger, les yeux grands ouverts, plongés dans ceux de Tony. Certes c'était plaisant, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une ruse. Il connaissait Tony et il le savait prêt à tout pour convaincre quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas envie d'être l'objet d'une ruse sournoise. Il rompit alors le baiser, le cœur battant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il

\- Je pensais que...hmm... oublie tu veux ? »

Tony était véritablement gêné. Il avait fait tout ces kilomètres afin de tout avouer à Bruce. Mais il n'était pas doué pour les mots, voilà pourquoi il faisait écrire ses discours. Quand il s'agissait d'avouer ce genre de choses, il s'y prenait toujours comme un manche mais là c'était Bruce, le premier à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même dans le cœur. Pendant qu'il volait au-dessus de l'océan atlantique, il avait imaginé de multiples scénarios, de multiples conversations qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Bruce, mais là, il sentait que rien ne se passait comme prévu.

« Oublier ? Tu viens de m'embrasser ! renchérit Bruce

\- Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie depuis des mois ? rétorqua Tony, agacé

\- Des mois ? Mais alors...

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer avec toi Bruce, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Ça veut dire...

\- Ça veut dire que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami, au point de finir ses phrases ! » déclara Tony avec un petit sourire, surpris par ses propres paroles

Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux, imitant le poisson à la perfection soit dit en passant, sous le regard taquin de Tony, qui s'inquiéta très vite face au silence du scientifique. Celui-ci était en pleine réflexion mais rien ne laissait transparaître une quelconque réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ce fut à son tour de tourner les talons, préférant laisser Bruce réfléchir à tout cela, mais une main le retint. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Bruce et il fut soulagé de ne voir aucune ombre de vert dans celui-ci.

« Tony, je suis dangereux... »

Le cœur du milliardaire fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Bruce était le roi du mélo, il ne cessait de lui répéter depuis des mois. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire... Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il acceptait ses sentiments ? Tony voulut se gifler mentalement, se trouvant absolument et pathétiquement trop romantique à son goût. Mais c'était de Bruce qu'on parlait. Avec lui, cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être romantique, enfin un tout petit peu, c'est de Tony Stark qu'on parle quand même !

« Ça fait 6 mois que tu vis avec moi, jamais je ne me suis senti en danger à tes côtés, ni aux côtés du grand gaillard !

\- Mais ça pourrait venir...

\- Vous me menacez Docteur Banner ?

\- Bien sûr que non... dit Bruce en riant

\- Bon, alors dis moi ce que tu... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tony qui fut coupé par un baiser, qui cette fois, fut plus désespéré que le précédent. Bruce n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, rassurer Tony et lui fermer le clapet par la même occasion. Mission réussie. Le souffle leur manqua très vite et ils se séparèrent, tout en gardant leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre.

« Si avec ça, tu ne comprends pas... dit Bruce, avec un sourire

\- Et bien en fait j'aimerai bien que tu me ré expliques certaines choses ! »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et se colla un peu plus de Tony, passant une main dans sa nuque et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ces lèvres si accueillantes et qui ne demandaient que ça. Très vite, le milliardaire approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres. Sa langue caressait maintenant la lèvre supérieure de Bruce qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Les mains de Tony se calèrent sur les hanches de Bruce, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui, tandis que leur langue se caressaient avidement, désespérément, passionnément. Ce baiser représentait pour eux tout ce qu'ils avaient pu garder pour eux pendant des mois. Pas besoin de mot, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient passait par cet échange. Après quelques instants qui leur parurent une éternité, ils se séparèrent, à regret. Tony garda ses mains sur les hanches de Bruce et celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou du milliardaire. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Il avait toujours peur que son alter ego ne vienne tout gâcher et qu'il s'en prenne à Tony, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment semblait apaiser l'autre, chose qui le surprenait. Maintenant que les choses avaient été dites, ou presque, Bruce avait envie de se laisser porter par cette nouvelle relation qui le liait avec Tony.

« Waouh... souffla Tony

\- Je dois dire que ça a été une conversation des plus intéressantes !

\- Si le reste est aussi fabuleux... Je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt !

\- Alors prépare toi à t'en vouloir... murmura Bruce à son oreille, ce qui rendit Tony fébrile

\- Si on rentrait maintenant ?

\- Tony ! J'ai pris un engagement ici, je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Et bien tu leur expliques que tu as des choses beaucoup plus excitantes à faire ailleurs !

\- Il ne voudront plus jamais de moi après ! dit Bruce en riant

\- Justement ! Tu n'auras plus à venir ici car j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi tous les jours... »

Bruce ne répondit rien, la sincérité de Tony le surprenait de minute en minute. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations d'affection mais ce qu'il lui avait dit ici était déjà beaucoup. Tony déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se dégagea de son étreinte, remettant son 'heaume' par la même occasion. Bruce le suivit dehors, encore un peu hébété par la situation.

« Je t'attends à la maison... annonça la voix d'Iron Man

\- Je serai de retour demain soir.

\- Il me reste donc peu de temps pour te préparer un retour digne de son nom ! »

Et sur ces mots Iron Man décolla avant de foncer dans les airs, réalisant au passage une petite pirouette ce qui fit rire Bruce par la même occasion. Ne lui restait plus qu'à annoncer au village qu'il partait déjà. Il faisait peut-être passer son bonheur avant celui des autres mais dans son cas, cela ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique, il avait bien trop souffert par le passé et si cela lui permettait d'apaiser le Hulk, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Le lendemain, Bruce Banner fut de retour chez lui un peu plus tôt que prévu et ce soir-là, Tony l'invita dans le restaurant le plus chic de New York, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un dîner entre amis, non c'était bien plus que cela : leur premier dîner en tête en tant que couple.


	8. V comme Valentine's day

C'est un jour assez particulier pour la population du monde entier. Certains diront que le 14 février est un jour comme les autres, d'autres diront que c'est le jour où les 'tourtereaux' peuvent se retrouver. Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin ! Et en ce jour de février, il faisait très froid à New York, mais cette fête réchauffera sûrement le cœur de certains, qui sait ? Nos héros préférés n'échappèrent pas à la règle, même si chacun avait sa propre vision de l'événement. Par exemple, Pepper et Natasha avaient décidé de passé la soirée dans un bar afin de fêter leur célibat. Thor, lui, allait passer la soirée avec sa 'grande amie' Jane Foster qui se faisait une joie de lui inculquer les traditions terriennes, inutile de vous dire qu'il passera une bonne soirée. Tony et Bruce avaient eux aussi leur manière de fêter la chose. Ils avaient passé toute la journée dans leur labo respectif travaillant chacun sur leurs travaux en cours, rien de plus banal en un sens. Seulement, le milliardaire avait prévu de sortir son compagnon de scientifique et de l'emmener au restaurant. Mais tout cela n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu sans l'intervention de Clint Barton en personne, qui voulait avoir, pour ce soir-là, la Tour Stark pour lui tout seul, ainsi que le très renommé Captain America. Cela faisait des mois que les deux hommes se tournaient autour en jouant au chat et à la souris. Si Clint était sûr de ce qu'il voulait, Steve, lui, était assez réticent. Se réveiller, après un sommeil de 70 ans, dans un monde qui avait plus changé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, l'avait profondément bouleversé. Les mœurs avaient évolué, la technologie avait pris une place importante dans la vie quotidienne de la population, autant vous dire qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à l'idée que la Terre avait continué de tourner, mais sans lui. Ce qui le choqua le plus était sûrement l'évolution des mœurs. Les gens étaient devenus un peu plus individualistes qu'à l'époque, la guerre était partout, mais surtout, il avait été surpris de voir à quel point l'Homme avait pu se libérer de certains préjugés, de certaines interdictions... Le déclic fut sûrement lorsqu'il surprit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Cela se passait dans le laboratoire du bon Docteur Banner, qui travaillait ce jour-là avec Tony. Steve voulait demander à Bruce quelques renseignement sur le fonctionnement d'Internet et très vite, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes de science ne faisaient pas que travailler dans le labo. Effectivement, être allongés, entièrement nu sur une table métallique avec le poids d'un autre homme sur vous, ce n'était pas la position idéale pour se servir d'un microscope. Ce jour là, Steve s'en souvenait parfaitement et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le rouge lui montait aux oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme pouvait en aimer un homme sans crainte, ou même deux femmes ! Dans les années 40, c'était un sujet tabou, alors imaginez à chez les militaires ! Ajoutez à cela un Clint assez entreprenant qui n'hésite pas à le reluquer lorsqu'il le surprend à la sortie de la douche ou qui se colle à lui pendant un film... Steve était complètement perdu. Mais en ce 14 février, il le fut d'autant plus surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que passé 19h30, tout les Avengers étaient sortis, hormis lui-même et Clint. Se sentant pris au piège, Captain America, qui habituellement n'avait peur de rien (ou presque), se rendit dans l'immense salon du dernier étage, là où les coéquipiers se réunissaient pour manger, voir des films... C'était leur lieu de vie lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. Hawkeye était là, raccrochant tout juste son téléphone.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir passer la soirée ensemble Cap ! déclara Clint avec un sourire de satisfaction

\- Oh... répondit seulement Steve qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou se réjouir

\- Cache ta joie surtout !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais les autres...

\- Les filles sont sorties en célibataires, Thor est avec Jane quant aux deux fêlés... Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils sont partis faire ! annonça Clint en riant

\- Mais ça nous donne l'occasion de se retrouver un peu tous les deux ! On va pouvoir parler un peu !

\- Ouais... Super ? fit Steve avec un air un peu trop enjoué pour paraître sincère

\- Je nous ai commandé des Sharwama ! Je sais que tu en raffoles !

\- Merci... »

Clint servit alors deux verres de vin qu'il dégustèrent tranquillement sur le canapé tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. L'archer posa de nombreuses questions à propos des années 40 auxquelles Steve répondit avec plaisir non sans éprouver une certaine nostalgie. Clint avait envie de le mettre à l'aise et pour le moment c'était bien parti. Mais son portable sonna, les interrompant alors. A contre cœur, il déccrocha.

« Allo ?

\- Dis moi que tu es en train de saouler Steve ! »

Clint reconnut immédiatement la voix de Tony, qui pour l'occasion, avait mis le haut parleur afin que Bruce puisse profiter de l'échange.

« Tony... ce n'est pas le genre de Clint voyons ! dit Bruce en riant

\- Alors comment ça se passe ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir enfin conclure ? continua, cependant le scientifique

\- Désolé, mais vous avez fait un mauvais numéro ! »

Et sur ces mots, Clint raccrocha, agacé. Il fallait toujours que ces deux-là se mêlent de tout ! Il avait eu le malheur de se confier à Bruce au sujet de Steve et voilà ce que ça donnait. En même temps, il ne fallait pas qu'il se plaigne, tout le monde sait, maintenant, que si l'on se confiait à Bruce, Tony serait au courant dans la seconde, et vice versa. Il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer ce jour là tiens ! Il reporta son attention sur Steve qui le regardait bizarrement. Heureusement, JARVIS intervint à temps.

« Monsieur Barton, les Sharwamas sont arrivés !

\- Merci JARVIS ! Je reviens... » dit-il à Steve

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, oubliant son portable sur le canapé, laissant Steve par la même occasion. Ce dernier trouvait cet appel vraiment étrange. Comment peut-on appeler un espion par erreur ? Il s'empara alors de son téléphone et alla consulter les derniers appels reçus. Il faut dire que Steve s'était beaucoup amélioré en termes de technologie. Bon il ne maîtrisait pas encore les ordinateurs mais ça viendra ! Ce qu'il vit alors le choqua, mais ne le surprit guère. « Appel du 14/02 à 20h13 : Stark ». Il eut juste le temps de refermer le téléphone que Clint revint avec de quoi se sustenter.

« A table Cap' ! »

Steve se contenta de sourire faiblement et tandis que Clint resservait deux verres de vin, il prépara des assiettes, oui, il avait envie de faire ça bien ce soir ! Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la grande table du salon, face à face.

« On est pas bien dans ce calme ? demanda Clint, tout sourire

\- Je dois avouer que ça change de l'ordinaire !

\- Rassure-moi Steve, ça ne te gêne pas de passer cette soirée avec moi ?

\- Euh.. je... pourquoi ?

\- Et bien parce que... c'est la St Valentin et puis... enfin non oublie... »

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à rougir comme des adolescents et fixèrent leur assiette pendant un long moment. Clint ne savait pas comment agir et il réalisa alors que Tony avait peut-être raison, il fallait peut-être faire boire Steve ? Néanmoins, le reste du repas se termina dans un silence pensant. Une fois celui-ci fini, les deux hommes retournèrent sur le canapé, emmenant avec eux leur verre et la bouteille presque vide. Ils entamèrent alors une conversation intéressante. En fait, tout simplement, ils se remémoraient la bataille contre les Chitauris, leur première rencontre en fin de compte. Petit à petit, Clin se rapprocha de Steve qui ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire. Après plusieurs minutes, l'archer décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il passa un bras dans le dos du super-soldat comme si son geste était des plus normaux. Leur regard se croisa brièvement et peu à peu, comme d'un commun accord, leur tête, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et...

« Messieurs, voulez-vous une autre bouteille de vin ? intervint l'intelligence artificielle

\- JARVIS, mute ! s'écria Clint, à bout de nerfs

\- Désolé, mais seuls Monsieur Stark et le Docteur Banner sont autorisés à faire cela.

\- Bah voyons...

\- Voulez-vous une autre...

\- Oui JARVIS, il me faut un verre... tout de suite... » lâcha Steve

Il trouvait la situation hilarante dans un sens, à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur sa personne. Clint, lui, était profondément agacé et se disait qu'il lui faudrait recommencer depuis le début. Captain America alla chercher la fameuse bouteille de vin et remplit de nouveau leur verre. L'alcool déliait les langues disait-on, Clint avait bien envie de le vérifier auprès de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés à cet instant même. Steve but son verre d'une seule traite pour se redonner du courage. Très vite, la conversation reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Après un instant, l'effet de l'alcool se faisait se ressentir et Steve se sentait maintenant à l'aise et commençait à voir Clint sous un autre jour, et puis il avait très chaud aussi. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre et s'envoyaient maintenant des regards qui en disaient beaucoup sur leur état d'esprit actuel. Hawkeye put cependant ressentir un frisson chez Steve.

« Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Oui... enfin, je meurs de chaud, je crois que c'est l'alcool... » répondit Steve

La prise un peu trop conséquente d'alcool avait un effet peu plus sévère sur son organisme que sur un 'être normalement constitué'. Merci le sérum ! Mais dans la condition actuelle, Steve n'était plus vraiment sûr de se contrôler si les choses venaient soudainement à basculer. Et justement... Clint avait décidé de prendre les devants, ne tenant plus. Il retira alors brutalement le T-Shirt de Steve qui se laissa faire, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Clint sur son ventre. L'archer avait pu alors sentir à quel point sa peau était chaude, voire même brûlante. La respiration de Steve était devenue haletante, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme scruta avec envie son torse nu. Mais il n'avait pas juste envie de le regarder, loin de là. Il posa alors ses doigts sur les pectoraux si parfaits du soldat qui sursauta légèrement au contact. Clint se releva alors mais c'était pour mieux s'installer sur les genoux de Steve, à califourchon et face à lui. Sa main glissa alors de son cou, à son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe et ce qu'il y sentit le fit sourire. Steve semblait démarrer au quart de tour, très bon à savoir... Celui-ci ne put que rougir sous le contact, non pas sans avoir poussé un soupir de bien-être. C'est alors que Clint s'empara de sa bouche sans sommation mais cela se voulait rassurant dans un sens. Steve ne bougea pas, trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit. Clint se dégagea alors légèrement, visiblement inquiet.

« Ca va ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu sais on...

\- Non ! » coupa Steve

Il fut comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Clint lui plaisait beaucoup c'était un fait et ils étaient rendus, pour lui, à un point de non retour. S'ils s'arrêtaient ici, il aurait été obligé de fuir à de s milliers de kilomètres histoire de cacher sa honte. Avec un peu d'hésitation mais avec beaucoup d'envie, il retira le T-Shirt de Clint. Il avait tellement envie de sentir leur peau en contact, et puis il faisait une de ces chaleurs ! Et... les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors sur un Tony Stark et sur un Bruce Banner complètement débraillés, s'embrassant avidement, visiblement impatients de rejoindre leur chambre mais assez excités pour faire l'amour à même le sol.

« Tony dépêche toi... » implora Bruce d'une voix rauque qui se voulait autoritaire

Alors que Tony n'en finissait plus à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Bruce (qui, au passage, craqua à cause de la brutalité du milliardaire), ce dernier dévorait littéralement son cou de ses lèvres tout en poussant des gémissement de frustration. Steve, dos à la scène ne voyait rien mais devinait ce qu'il se passait, son envie avait laissé place à de la gêne mais aussi à de la frustration. Clint, lui, voyait tout, mais peu importe, c'était la goutte d'eau...

« Nan mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? » cria-t-il

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent brutalement et tournèrent lentement la tête pour découvrir un Clint torse nu certes, mais au de la crise de nerf. Ils devinèrent également Steve sur le canapé qui semblait vouloir se cacher.

« Oh... alors ça y'est ? demanda Tony

\- Comment ça... Ca y'est ? renchérit Steve en se redressant

\- Bouge pas toi... On en a pas finit ! » répliqua Clint qui le plaqua sur le canapé

Bruce et Tony se regardèrent en souriant et tranquillement le scientifique entraîna le milliardaire, agrippant le devant de sa chemise pour aller continuer leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Se croyant débarrassé Clint vit, toute fois, Tony apparaître brièvement.

« Si vous pouviez faire ça ailleurs que sur mon canapé à 8000 dollars...

\- Tony ! » cria Bruce au loin

Et de dernier s'enfuit ne voulant pas se retrouver à la porte de sa chambre pour la nuit. Clint soupira alors et tourna vers Steve qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ils étaient au courant ? demanda-t-il

\- Quoi ? Mais... non...

\- Clint, je sais que c'est Stark qui a appelé et... »

Un baiser l'empêcha d'en dire plus et cette fois, il fut bien plus passionné et profond que le précédent. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Steve s'était ragaillardi, au plus grand plaisir de Clint.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, on parlera demain... murmura ce dernier à l'oreille du soldat

\- Alors commence déjà par te taire. »

Steve rougit légèrement, lui envoyant, par la même occasion, un petit sourire timide ce qui fit craquer Clint qui s'occupait maintenant de lui retirer son jean.

« Une dernière chose... Promets-moi qu'on va ruiner son canapé... souffla Clint

\- Compte là-dessus... »

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures, ce qui était très tard pour les Avengers, tout le monde se retrouva autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par Captain America en personne. Seuls Thor était absent, il était encore chez Jane apparemment. Natasha avait la tête entre ses main, à moitié allongée sur la table. Elle avait énormément bu la veille au soir et elle se demandait comment Pepper faisait pour aller au travail après une soirée pareille. Bruce et Steve étaient sûrement les seuls à être en forme et à avoir le sourire. Quant à Tony et Clint, il leur aurait fallu encore une bonne dizaine d'heures de sommeil, au moins !

« Ils devraient songer à faire du 15 février un jour férié ! lâcha Natasha, toujours sur la table

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis en pleine forme moi ! déclara Steve d'un ton jovial

\- Ouais, c'est normal... tu es un super-soldat ! répliqua Clint qui était sur le point de s'endormir dans son bol de café

\- Un super-soldat qui a massacré mon canapé !

\- J'en suis terriblement désolé Tony !

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai du mal à te croire ?

\- Massacré le canapé ? Mais comment... demanda la Veuve Noire 

\- Regarde les vidéos de surveillance d'hier soir et tu comprendras... dit Bruce

\- Pas la peine, JARVIS les a effacé ! annonça Cap' tout fier de lui

\- C'est exact Capitaine Rogers ! Confirma l'intelligence artificielle

\- Dommage... lâcha Bruce

\- Comment ça, dommage ? demanda Tony, l'air suspicieux

\- C'était une façon de parler ! Répondit Bruce, trouvant son mug très intéressant pour le coup

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien, mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Déclara Black Widow

\- Tu as bien raison Tasha...

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ? Questionna Steve

\- Personnellement, j'hésite entre aller me coucher et aller me coucher... et seul...

\- Petite nature ! s'exclama Bruce

\- Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir ton endurance Bruce... » dit Tony d'un ton las faisant, néanmoins rougir le docteur.

Finalement, en ce lendemain de St Valentin, les Avengers ne firent rien d'autre que se reposer. Ainsi, Bruce partit travailler dans son laboratoire (oui, notre définition du mot 'repos' n'a pas le même sens pour Bruce Banner), Steve s'entraîna une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et Natasha s'enferma dans le noir afin de lutter contre sa gueule de bois. Tony et Clint, eux, partirent dans un salon secondaire qui avait encore son canapé et très vite, ils s'endormirent devant la télé, histoire de reprendre des forces, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. La Saint-Valentin n'avait rien de reposant chez les Avengers.


End file.
